


Tied-Up

by liberrystone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Confident Connor, Elijah is a manipulative prick, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), So be warned, Teasing, The reader is slightly inexperienced, Tied-Up and Beaten Connor, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play, forgive me jesus for I have sinned, mentions of past sexual abuse, this fic might be weird idk, this is what my brain comes up with at 4AM in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberrystone/pseuds/liberrystone
Summary: You do everything you have in your power to save Connor from under Elijah's claws, even if it means taking a dangerous step out of your comfort zone.





	1. Persuasion

\- I'm amazed that you decided to show up. Even more amazed that you agreed to cooperate- all this effort just to save a piece of plastic. Or do you actually see a human in him? Do you actually believe that he's a deviant?- The same devious smirk touched his lips when he withdrew a glass of wine from his mouth once he took a small sip of the red liquid.

   You could barely stand his presence let alone listen to his words that he spilled in a tone full of mockery. You came only with one task in mind- to finally free Connor from under his ruthless claws. He got lured into his trap by continuous persuasions and deceit. In other words, he was told that Elijah and only Elijah could help him ease his raging mind and emotions, help him find his true-self. Connor was too blind to see the real picture, just like he did with Amanda, continuously manipulated by his pure lies. Once he turned deviant, he had a lot of struggles to go through, which probably heightened Elijah's chances of easily winning him over. After that first case at Elijah's house, the man wouldn't leave him alone, always showing up at the precinct- fully determined to gain Connor's complete trust.

\- You'll get him back, detective, don't worry. But only under one circumstance...- He interrupted your thoughts and paused for a moment. He rose from his chair slowly, straightening up his posture. He took a few calm steps along the table and towards you, towering over you with his height.

\- You see...- He started as he sat down on the edge of the table next to you, his heavy gaze pushing on you with its weight, belittling you to the point where you started feeling extremely self-conscious.

\- I've spent almost all of my life trying to create my first full-functioning, walking and breathing android that would meet all societal standards and easily adapt to humans. Learn and grow- evolve just like all of us do. And when I finally succeeded as I created both Connor and Markus, I knew I had a new goal to accomplish. I wanted to see just how far they can be pushed, I wanted to see their limits being tested by humans. So I programmed them with free will. Free will that can be unleashed only when they realize who they truly are, once they start experiencing true human emotions. This sudden outbreak of deviancy only proves the success of my creation.- He smiled proudly- more to himself- as he stood up slowly and walked around the chair you were sitting on, stopping right behind you.

\- But can androids experience pain, grief, heartbreak like humans do?- He leaned in closer to you, placing his palms on the backrest of your chair.- Can they experience true affection, love, passion and desire? Can they form real and meaningful relationships with humans?- He whispered those words right into your ear, sending shivers down your spine as you froze in your seat.

\- I see that you care for that android. You care about Connor enough to risk your life while trying to save him... You wouldn't do that if you didn't have any feelings for him, be it affection or... love.- He let the last word linger in the air and moved away from you, walking back to his chair in a composed manner. He sat back down in front of you and took his glass, sipping wine in small gulps, savoring its sour-sweet taste. 

 - You are my final test, detective.- His voice grew lower and the unfamiliar darkness spread over his features.- Unleash his true desires and prove to me that he can experience the feelings of real human love. Then I will let you both free. You have my word.- The devious smirk returned to his lips and you felt it- the first wave of anger that washed over your back with searing heat, accumulating in your chest and around your neck.

   The words of hatred were already dancing on the tip of your tongue, ready to be spilled right into his face, when one of his body guards showed up out of nowhere, ready to escort you to the other room as he grabbed your wrist and forced you to stand up. You let the anger finally overtake your emotions when you started fighting against his grip, screaming for him to let you go.

\- I fucking hate you, Kamski! I hope you rot in hell!- You roared and when you managed to slip your wrist free, you didn't wait a second and punched the guard right in the stomach, forcing all the air out of his lungs as he stumbled backwards, almost losing his balance. You were about to flee the room and fight against any obstacle that stood in your way, when you got stopped in your tracks as Elijah managed to grab your forearm in a painful grip, jolting you backwards forcefully.

\- You do as I say or I will ruin your reputation so tremendously, you will be crawling back to me on your knees, begging for mercy. 


	2. Trust

    Elijah's sharp words that he growled right into your ear were dancing endlessly in your mind, not letting you think straight. You could still feel the slightly burning sensation around your arm after it was grabbed tightly by him when he pulled you in closer. You wanted to fight back against his force, slip from under him and just run. However, you knew that wouldn't end up well for you. His house was heavily guarded by men, against which you could barely stand a chance. Let alone the man himself, who could easily catch you.

    You knew what his real motives were. He wanted you to drown in humiliation, turn you into a fucking slut and use you for his own pleasure and satisfaction. He knew perfectly that Connor was your friend who you cared about a whole lot, so he used him against you for his so-called 'test'. Something you barely expected from him, something you didn't know he had in him. You were proven wrong.

   You were scared of it the most- of feeling as if you were taking advantage of Connor, taking him against his own will. After what happened to you in the past, you had huge trust issues and Connor understood your situation perfectly once you finally opened up to him about it. So he kept himself away from you at a respectful distance. Maybe that's why you both never broke that cold distance between you? Because you were scared to become intimate with anyone all over again?

    Your legs were already shaking, stomach convulsing into different knots as you tried to keep it cool, even though you were slowly starting to lose it. One of the body guards came in to escort you to the basement room where they kept Connor locked in. They forced you to change into a red dress that barely reached your knees- probably because Elijah wanted you to put on a good show for him. 

    Fucking horny bastard.

    You could feel the guard's heavy presence right next to you as you both walked along the corridor. You perfectly knew if you tried to run, he'd easily catch you or worse- beat you up. You only gulped nervously and licked your lips which were starting to dry again. You could feel your heart hammering against your ribs, your breaths short and uneven.

    You didn't want to do it, not to him and not while being watched. You barely had any experience as well. The farthest you've ever gotten was a sloppy make-out session with a guy you now hate the most. You hated everything about it- from the circumstances of it happening, to the kiss itself, which felt more gross than anything else. This time you had to take initiative and do everything in your own power. That's what you were probably terrified about the most. About disappointing not only yourself but Connor as well.

   Your thoughts quickly got interrupted when you stopped before a metal door. The pure anxiety was twisting your stomach into all hell different knots, making you sick. The door got opened for you and the first thing your eyes caught was a single light hanging in a dark room, lighting up someone sitting on a chair. You knew exactly who that person was.

   The man next to you pushed you further and into the room, his rough finger-buds sinking unpleasantly into your skin. You only breathed out through your mouth and did as told, walking inside. You tried so hard not to glance around, otherwise you'd notice all the cameras set up in the corners of the room, recording every single one of your moves.

   You focused your eyes on the android in front of you- someone you knew for so long now... His jacket was missing as he was dressed only in his white shirt, the first few buttons of it ripped open with a black tie hanging loosely around the nape of his neck. His wrists were tied tightly behind his back securing him firmly to the chair. You could already see all the injuries he'd gotten, probably from being just as stubborn as you were. His neck and exposed chest were smeared in thirium, the deeper gash right next to his throat still bleeding down to his collarbone. His right cheek bone was smashed in from how many times he got punched, revealing all the wiring underneath his plastic cover. His lower lip was bleeding fresh thirium, the cut only starting to seal back up. You noticed how his tongue darted out, licking thirium off of his lower lip. You knew you were about to do the same to him...

    You didn't wait any longer nor hesitate and walked closer to him. Connor probably heard you slowly approach him as your footsteps became louder because his head quickly turned your direction. He was blindfolded, which brought some sort of relief that washed over your back, even though he could've still easily figured you out.

    You licked your lips nervously, your mind screaming for you to rethink this, yet your body worked against you and you ended up carefully straddling him, as you sat down in his lap. His whole body quickly tensed up against the binds, part of his LED visible from underneath the blindfold was shining bright red. You never been this close and intimate with him. Yet here you were, about to break that barrier of comfort.

    You could already tell just how nervous he got as he froze still beneath you- not moving an inch. You hesitated for a bit, before your hand stretched towards the open wound on his cheek, feeling as he twitched slightly at the contact with the wiring until you slipped your fingers along the edge of it and hid your hand behind his head.

    It pained you to see just how beaten he was, tied up and all vulnerable, taking every single hit and slash of a knife that landed mercilessly on his body. Even if he didn't feel any pain, even if his skin was able to regenerate with time, the thought of him getting tortured due to nothing made your heart ache.

\- It's me.- You finally managed to force out a quiet whisper, your throat barely cooperating with you. He parted his lips slightly, probably trying to figure out who you were, until your name rolled off his tongue.

\- Y-yeah.- You mumbled out, already feeling your heart trying to escape your chest as your breaths became short.- I was forced by Kamski to do something I don't wanna do at all.- You finally spilled the truth out, which you slowly started regretting, until he intervened.

\- I'm sorry you were forced into this. It's my fault... I failed to protect you...- He spoke out in a quiet shaky voice.- I don't want you to get hurt because of me.- He soon added in a whisper which made your heart ache from pain as your realized just how scared he was.

\- He's watching us, isn't he?- He inquired in the same voice of a beaten puppy that kept pulling on your heart strings and you breathed out a quiet "yes", your throat tight, barely letting you talk.- Don't fight his orders and do what you were told to do. Otherwise he will kill you, detective.

   Those words made your stomach drop immediately as the same sickness came flooding back in, making you more and more anxious once you got reminded of your task. You wanted to tell him that you were scared shitless, yet you knew that wouldn't change anything. It would only make things more difficult to deal with- both for him and you.

   You only breathed out slowly through your mouth, trying to calm down your raging emotions, even though they were already on their peak. You moved your head closer to his, letting your nose graze against his. Your eyes fluttered closed, but you hesitated slightly, feeling his hot breath hit your parted lips with his every exhale.

\- I'm scared.- The words quickly dropped from your mouth as the first wave of panic washed over your back with cold shivers, making your hands shake and sweat. Connor didn't even respond with anything and took you by surprise as you suddenly felt his lips leave a soft peck on yours.

\- Do you trust me?- He asked in a whisper after a moment of dead silence and you felt it again- his soft lips as they caught yours in another peck, waiting patiently until you'd be comfortable enough to continue.

\- Yes.- You mumbled out without second thoughts and soon his lips found yours, sinking into a short kiss that made your face flush red hot. First time in your entire life, a kiss drew out a pleasant reaction out of you. Something you've never actually felt before, yet wanted more of it. To your disappointment, he soon broke your kiss.

\- Then imagine that we're all alone.- His lips were almost brushing against yours as he spoke, sending shivers down your spine along with it.- That there's no other person there. Just me and you.- He continued on trying to make you feel less threatened, even though he probably knew you were extremely scared. You tried to relax and enjoy yourself for a moment, but you couldn't. Not with all the cameras watching you intently.

\- I...I...- You stuttered under your breath when his soft peck that he left on your lips shushed you, making you tense up in his lap.

\- Your heart's racing.- He pointed out quietly.- Breathe, Y/N... Just breathe...- He let his voice grow a lower baritone, vibrating through your whole being. You felt him tilt his head to the other side as his lips moved closer to yours, teasing you slightly as he kept you waiting. Maybe because he wanted you to brave yourself up and kiss him first? Your thoughts quickly got interrupted when his teeth suddenly captured your lower lip, slowly releasing it in a teasing manner. Until yet again he retreated into teasing you some more as you felt his hot breath dance on your lips. Strangely enough, his toying around worked magic on you as the first waves of heat started rolling over your body, pooling up between your legs.

   You let your hand lazily slip into his hair, your cheeks already flushed crimson red. Connor returned to his short pecks, taking small breaks between each one of them. However soon enough those breaks became shorter and shorter as his each peck started getting longer, forcing the hunger for more to grow within you. In the last moment he caught your lips in a longer kiss and that's when the first quiet sigh rolled off your tongue, informing him immediately that you were enjoying yourself. Once again his lips landed on yours, this time though he didn't hesitate and sunk into a passionate kiss as his lips started moving hungrily against yours. You could feel his body leaning into you more and more, needing to be closer. You knew he probably wanted his hands untied, but you didn't know if Elijah would like the idea of you letting Connor free.

   You soon broke the kiss, barely catching your breath. You went for his cut, latching onto it, licking off the remnants of thirium that was covering his lower lip, making his breathing stop for a moment. You parted his lips slightly and let your tongue flick across his bottom lip teasingly to once again come back to his cut, sucking on it slightly. You lingered a little against his mouth, feeling his hot breath hit your skin with his every exhale. Until something snapped inside of you and you decided to take initiative and kiss him yourself.

     It started slow as you left a few innocent pecks on his lips, forcing him to wait patiently for more. You tilted your head to the other side and let your lips move against his in a passionate kiss as you slowly started grinding your hips in his lap. You didn't linger for long though and grabbed his jaw quickly, tilting his head back to expose his injured neck to your hungry mouth.

     You licked a stripe from the base of his neck all the way to his adam's apple, tasting the same bitterness of thirium on your tongue and you heard the first sigh leave his lips. He shuddered under you when you stopped above the cut shining on the right side of his throat. You let your tongue glide along it as he let out a muffled groan, which encouraged you further. You started biting and sucking at his skin wetly, your mound moving over his growing bulge. You returned back to the cut, lapping at it with your tongue which started withdrawing more grunts from his mouth as he tensed up beneath you, straining against the binds. Your tongue slid along the injury once more and he jolted out of nowhere when you grazed one of the wires that was exposed to the cold air.

\- F-fuck, Y/N.- He moaned hotly, when you didn't leave it alone, hooking your tongue on the wire as you tugged at it lightly and you felt him jerk again, moaning your name loudly.

   You didn't know playing with their wires would bring androids pleasure. You didn't know that was their equivalent of human erogenous zones.

   You left his cut for a moment, biting and sucking on his skin, listening to his quiet pants and moans that spilled from him like a song as he trembled beneath you.

   You wanted more, though. Needed to feel his touch. You knew the guards would've easily killed you if something went not according to their plans, but for some reason Elijah didn't mind your sudden decision to release Connor from his binds.


End file.
